Blood Loss
by midnight13731
Summary: Aidou is being hunted, a spell was cast upon him and when the other night class students notice it's almost too late. NOT YAOI.
1. Unnoticed

Midnight-chan: AHH YESS! MY FIRST VK FIC!

Aidou: YAYZ!

Kaname slaps Aidou

Midnight-chan: Y'know thats how this whole thing started, I was re-watching Vampire Knight and 3/4 of the way through, you slapped Aidou! In the FIRST episode! BTW! Aidou is my fave character! I jut lovveeeee him! xxx

Kain: Midnight13731 aka Midnight-chan does not own Vampire Knight or any of it's features used in this story, Rated M to be safe.

Midnight-chan: ON WITH THE FIC! xxx

* * *

Blood Loss.

Prologue - Unnoticed.

_SLAP!_

The sound rang through the lounge of the night class' dorms. Kaname drew back his hand to see three long lines of blood appear on Aidou's face and his eyes turn a lighter blue in shock before he recovered.

"F-Forgive me, Kaname-sama..." Aidou stuttered as his blood dripped down his cheek.

Kaname nodded and walked upstairs. Aidou started to feel slightly light-headed, so he go up of the chair he was seated on and wobbled vaguely before regaining his balance. His cousin, Kain, looked at him in concern and began to question if he was okay but Aidou shook his head, his once bright blonde hair had seemed to lose it's shine over the last few days.

"I'm going to go clean up." Aidou said, his voice sounded weak.

Kain watched his cousin go upstairs, Aidou could feel his eyes upon him and tried to remain upright while walking up the stairs. Once at the top he turned right and set off down the corridor. Aidou's vision blurred and his strength left him using the wall for support. He could make out a figure near one the the windows and dropped to his hands and knees his strength fading. The figure came over and looked down at him.

"Aidou? Are you alright?"

Aidou finally placed the voice as being Kaname's. His breathing was laboured and all his strength left him, he dropped fully onto the floor, more of his blood streamed down him cheek onto the floor and his dull, blue eyes slid closed. Kaname watched all this with concern and knelt down next to Aidou's unconscious form.

"Aidou? Aidou?"

Kaname gently picked up Aidou and turned him over. Aidou's head rested against Kaname's chest as Kaname listened to his unsteady breathing. He watched Aidou's blood flow from his cheek and picked him up.

'Aidou, what have we all missed?'

* * *

Midnight-chan: What have you all missed indeed...Of course I know, I've already wrote it down! The line: 'his eyes turn a lighter blue in shock before he recovered.' That actually happened in episode 1 of VK when Kaname slapped Aidou, just thought you might like to know! XD Review please, no flamers! I just can't stand flamers...GRR!

Love ya always!

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	2. Rejected

Midnight-chan: I have just realised that I am an idiot. I made two HUGE mistakes in this chapter and I feel so moronic...

Aidou: No worries, Midnight-chan! At least you corrected them!

Midnight-chan: on with the corrected fic! *blushes* And thank you Aidou! :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Rejected

Aidou woke slowly, his blue eyes flickering open. He lifted a hand and put it against his cheek, he winced. It had bruised and there was a cotton pad covering it. Aidou could vagely remember feeling weak and callopsing as Kaname? Yes Kaname came over to him and asked him if he was alright. 'Kaname?' Aidou's eyes widened 'He can't know! He need not concern himself with this!' Aidou shot up straight and looked around franticly. 'No one,' he thought, 'good.'

When he realised he was in his and Kain's room, it was too late, he started to get dizzy and got a feeling of nausea. Aidou stumbled over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror, he looked worse. He skin was paler and his blonde hair was less shiney, circles donned the skin beneath his eyes and he felt horrid. He took out some blood tablets from the cabinat and swollowed. Aidou turned on the water and splashed in onto his face to cool himself down slightly, he felt unbelievably hot. Almost immediatly he started going into a coughing fit. Finally he coughed up a couple of blood tablets and stared at them as they dissolved down the sink.

_Sick._

He threw up in the sink without any warning. He opened his eyes.

_Blood._

He'd thrown up blood, Aidou slumped to the floor and leaned his head back on the wall. 'My body is rejecting the blood tablets...' he thought sadly, 'They did this to me, they're killing me.' Aidou's eyes slid closed against another wave of nausea and the door opened. The tap was turned off and he only hoped their was no evidence left in the sink or surronding area. Aidou opened his eyes again as Kain appeared infront of him, kneeling down on the floor.

"Aidou? Are you alright?" Concern laced his cousin's voice

Aidou didn't know how to reply, lie to his cousin or tell him the undenailable truth?

"Do you need help getting back to bed?"

More questions but Aidou had almost no strength to answer them, so he nodded instead. A slow nod, bearly noticable, but Kain saw it.

"Come on then." Kain said gently

Aidou could feel himself being lifted up, his body being completely supported by his cousin. He was layed carefully onto his bed and he felt Kain pull up his covers.

"Aidou, when you next wake...We need to talk."

Aidou weakly shook his head, clearly against the idea.

"Please, Hanabusa, I can't stand seeing you like this much more, the worry is unbearable!"

Aidou looked his cousin in the eyes- Blue to brown. He could see the concern lacing his cousins eyes, so he weakly nodded.

"O-okay, A-Akatsuki, I'll t-tell y-you..." Aidou struggled to get his words out

Seconds later Aidou's eyes slid half closed, weariness clearly showed on his face. Kain was worried beyond all sensiblity now and nearly ran to get Kaname. Thinking more rationally, he thought it would be best to stay until Aidou was asleep.

"Sleep, Hanabusa. Sleep." Kain's concern laced voice soothed

Aidou's dim blue eyes slid closed and he fell into a world of uneasy dreams.

* * *

Midnight-chan: Poor Aidou! Yayz for Kain!

Aidou: *silence*

Midnight-chan: D'awwww he's asleep, shh...

Love ya!

Midnight-chan! :D xx


	3. A hunter's spell

Midnight-chan: I don't care if you hate me. I've had a really bad time lately and I forgot to put the chapter up that has, so you know, been written for ages. The main thing is that I actually DID update.

Aidou: No yelling at Midnight-chan, k? 'Cuz she isn't just using the line that people use as an excuse, she actually HAS had a VERY bad time over the last few months.

Midnight-chan: And school isn't helping either. ON WITH THE FIC! It's lonnggggg awaited!

* * *

Chapter 2: A hunter's spell

Aidou's blue eyes blinked open, he could hear voices talking but his vision was so blurred that he couldn't see anything. Aidou was going to turn his head to alert the others in the room that he was awake but then a not-so-new feeling came and Aidou worried greatly, he didn't know how he would explain this but he felt sick again. He recognised the voices in the room. One was Kain's but the other was what had him so worried...It was Kaname.

_sick._

_Quick run!_

Aidou shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door but not locking it behind him. He half-walked, half-stumbled over to the toilet and threw up, he could still hear Kain at the door asking if he was okay. Aidou couldn't reply, he had no strength to, so he slumped to the floor head resting on the wall between the toilet and the sink. He was too dazed, stuck in a world between awareness and sleep. He heard the door open and looked up. Kain and Kaname had entered the bathroom and were looking worriedly at him. He managed to lift his head up to face them and knew no more. Kain caught his cousin just as he fully fell to the floor and lifted him up, taking him back to his bed and laying him on it. He heard a flush and Kaname emerged from the bathroom. The pure blood walked over to the sleeping Aidou and placed a hand upon his forehead. Aidou had a high fever and Kaname drew his hand away.

"Do you know anything about this?" Kaname asked Kain

"No. I don't know what's wrong with him and it scares me. Nothing like this should ever happen to a vampire."

"Aidou threw up blood."

That simple sentence made Kain feel sick. If a vampire was throwing up blood, that meant their body was rejecting it and if a vampire's body was rejecting blood...That meant some fucker had messed with his little cousin. Kain was now royally pissed off. A pained moan caught both vampires' attention and they looked down to see Aidou slowly opening his tired, dull, blue eyes.

"Ow..." The blonde hissed in pain

"Aidou, we really need to talk." Kain reminded his cousin

The blue-eyed vampire nodded slowly, not wanting to feel sick again and despite his will to solve his problem alone, he knew that that wouldn't end well. Aidou sat up slowly and recalled the events of the night it all went horribly wrong.

"D-do you remember the n-night I wasn't in bed? About a w-week ago. And I hadn't gone to c-class?" Both Kaname and Kain nodded, "But the next m-morning I was b-back here, asleep." Kain nodded again

"You looked exhausted." Kain said thoughtfully

"W-well I'd gone out b-before class, I felt s-something...A d-disturbance in the forest. I went to ch-check it out. I w-wish I hadn't of gone, I r-regret it. A g-group of maybe t-ten strong v-vapmire hunters s-surrounded me, they said they wanted to t-test their new skills. I was outnumbered and alone. They did something t-to me. I t-translated the s-spell as b-being o-one t-that weakens v-vampires and s-slowly takes a-away their n-natural ability to drink b-blood. Instead it makes the b-body reject it. So the v-vampire the spell is c-cast on is weak e-enough when the h-hunters come back to k-kill i-it-"

Aidou broke off his explanation and started violently coughing into his hand. When he moved his hand away, he caught a substance on his hand of scarlet red and put his hands in his lap, covering it up.

"O-over the course of t-two weeks the v-vampire's body rejects b-blood and makes the b-body w-weak. I-it starts with coughing t-the b-blood tablets back up and throwing u-up blood but it e-ends with coughing up blood and s-spasm attacks f-from the w-weakness..."

Aidou started coughing again, more harshly than before and when finished, is left with laboured breathing and lets his head fall back against the headboard in weariness. Kaname looks at his childhood friend with concern.

"Aidou?" Said person turned a tired gaze on Kaname, "What stage are you on?"

Aidou glanced down at the hand he'd been coughing into during the explanation and Kain turned it over. Both Kaname and Kain's eyes widen at the sight of Aidou's blood staining him own hand. They look up at Aidou to see him look defeated.

"Aidou?" Kain asks, unsure about the look in his cousins eyes

"T-there really is n-no hope now. I don't k-know when they'll c-come for me exactly a-and I'm s-so weak right now...I d-don't think I can walk w-without s-support. It's almost over. This pain." Aidou's eyes slid closed, exhaustion setting in.

Kaname looked at kain.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anything on this powerfull group of hunters. Stay here and don't let him out of your sight." Kaname ordered.

Kain nodded and Kaname left the room. He moved Aidou back down onto the pillows and stayed with him, watching over him while nightmares of death and hunters entered his little cousin's mind.

* * *

Midnight-chan: YAY! So there it isssss! Finally updated after months! Remember NO FLAMES. *mumbles* So sick of them...

LOVE YOU ALL!

Midnight-chan! :D


End file.
